


Enchanted (please don't be in love with someone else)

by CharlieJay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJay/pseuds/CharlieJay
Summary: The Enchanted Florist is a beloved flower shop owned by the Weasleys. Enter Luna, the intern from the tattoo shop across the street. Ron happens to have a knack putting bouquets together and Luna happens to need some inspiration.florist!Ron and tattooist!Luna





	Enchanted (please don't be in love with someone else)

**June 30 th, 10:00am**

            The Enchanted Florist was the pride and joy of the Weasley family.

            The little floral shop had just celebrated it’s 21st birthday – along with Ginny Weasley.

            The youngest of the Weasley family didn’t necessarily love the fact that she shared her birthday with a store, but it was always a nice setting for her parties and the theme stayed consistent year after year.

            Today the store flooded with family, friends and neighbours who were all there to celebrate the day. The cake had been cut, party hats were on and little Ginny was having her picture taken by the local newspaper while holding the store’s ownership plate.

            Ron Weasley nodded in her direction, raising his glass of champagne as a hello. His sister was anything but modest. Especially on such an important day. Besides, his parents never dedicated a store in his honour so he never really had the chance to be so important. He just worked there every weekend during high school and now came back from university to work there during summer vacations.

            So much of his time had been put into the Enchanted Florist that he had unintentionally become quite good at the gig. Knowing the names, cycles, matches, meanings and settings. The greenhouse outback had become kind of like a hobby. But, in just one more year, he will have officially graduated with an English degree and would be well on his way to becoming the journalist he always wanted dreamt of being.

 

            **July 10 th, 1:00pm**

            She shows up exactly ten days into summer vacation.

            Ron had been behind the counter while sorting out order information when he spotted her step into the store. His mother was quick to greet the new customer, whisking the young woman into the magic that was the Enchanted Florist. Since there was no stereotypical customer for flower shops, Ron wasn’t too surprised to see that she was undoubtedly pretty, but rough around the edges. Wavy blonde hair with several small braids running through it, bright brown eyes that held a steady stare and a few tattoos peeking out from around her blue sundress. Almost a complete sleeve was the main attraction, a bouquet that twisted around in a memorizing fashion.

            “It’s been a while…I was hoping that it would be okay?”

            Ron realized he missed the first part of the conversation between his mother and the customer. He had been busy trying to make it look like he wasn’t eavesdropping, when in fact he truly wasn’t because he had been trying so hard. It was a complete mess.

            “Of course, darling. It would be a great way to get some more buzz in town. Will you share them with us?” Mrs. Weasley’s shone with excitement – Ron recognized the expression with a calmness. “How can we help?”

            “No, no. I don’t want to be a pain. Just kick me out whenever. And let me know if there is anything I can do.” The young woman was grinning, matching his mother’s excitement. “I really appreciate this. If you ever want some done, come on down to the studio…no charge.”

            Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and laughed at the obvious joke. “Say hey to the boys when you head back over. And I’ll let my children and husband know of the situation. We’re happy to have you.”

            She leaves after that. And his mother moves on to help the next guest.

           

            **July 11 th, 9:00am**

            Ron decided to ask for some clarification.

            “She’s an apprentice across the street at the tattoo parlour, you know? With Remus and Sirius.” His mother gave Ron’s shoulder a quick squeeze while jotting a note down. He could picture the homey-parlour across the street, and the couple that ran it were young and nice. “You should see her stuff, Ronald, she’s very talented. Wants to specialize in florals and nature designs, to honour her mum.” Mrs. Ron peeked through a row of ferns to spy on the young woman who had settled on a stool across from a display of sunflowers. It doesn’t surprise him. She was a garden of colours. “That’s who did her sleeve – isn’t it gorgeous?” 

            “So…she’ll just be…around, all summer?” Ron tried to piece together a decent question. He really didn’t have any, but didn’t want to leave the chat on mute. “What’s her name?”

            “Don’t worry, dear, Luna won’t be any problem.”

            Weeks went by, and his mother was right.

 

            **July 22 nd, 3:00pm**

            “Oh, thank _god_ ,” Ginny huffed as her brother came in through the backdoor. “It has been dead all day, and I’m ready to go tan.” Ginny practically ripped off her apron and nametag. “Luna has been here for a few hours, I think she’s losing her mind. Talking to herself.”

            Ron starts to open his shift, counting the register’s fund. Ginny scatters out the back, her fingers wildly texting on her way. He could hear Luna humming from behind the displays, her pencil sketching…followed by an annoyed erasing. Letting himself grow used to the noises, he began to trim up some of the new sprouts.

            There’s a shuffle from the side that causes Ron to look up.

            It’s Luna. She has a yellow lily. And a deranged look in her eye.

            “Help me.”

            “What?”

            Ron inched towards the counter, glancing at her other hand to see a sketchpad that had been through a lot that day judging by the crinkles in the paper edging.

            “I don’t know…what goes with what. I can draw them all, I’ve got that down. But I don’t know how he…I don’t know how to put them together. Why doesn’t this lily look good with other lilies?” Luna sighs, her grip loosening around the stem of the yellow lily, looking defeated. “I noticed that you’re good at it and I was hoping to get some advice.”

            He doesn’t hesitate to help the pretty woman.

            Her blonde hair had been thrown out of sorts, and her braids were falling apart. Her bright brown eyes had cleared over with a glassy, teared look. And her tattoo sleeve basically mocked her. “Each flower type has a personality. Bouquets brings them together to create a family. It depends on the message you want to send.”

            “Happy.” Luna mumbled, watching as Ron looped through the displays to draw inspiration of his own. “Cheerful. Its for a new mother. Adoption papers were just signed.”

            Ron worked quickly, selecting a few long-stemmed flowers from around the store. Cutting a piece of black ribbon, he allowed Luna to come behind the counter to observe his movements more closely. “It’s about a colour balance. Yellow and purple are great contrasting colours, and help each individual flower stand out. So…yellow lilies and daises, set off by purple irises and white carnations. And the black ribbon brings it together with a neutral base.”

            The way that Luna holds the bouquet to inspect his handiwork was almost embarrassing, as she breathed deeply and slowly in concentration. She brushed past him to examine the arrangement by the light of the window, a low hum coming from her chest. She was happy. And cheerful.

            Right there, behind the counter at Ron’s feet, she slumped down to sit and sketch.

            Ron didn’t bother her.

            He worked around her for the rest of the day.

 

            **July 26 th, 9:00am**

            For the following days, Luna made it her mission to work while Ron was around.

            Not that she didn’t like Ginny, or their parents and brothers, but she had a keen interest in Ron’s knack for flower arrangements. It started off as actual requests her customers had, and eventually drifted into theories and suggestions.

            “Okay, a breakup tattoo. Something that says ‘I’m not going to cry anymore, and I’m ready to move on.’”

            Ron collected a bouquet for her.

            “How about a different take on a breakup. ‘I will always love you, here is the proof.’”

            Ron couldn’t help but smile as he collected a bouquet for her.

            “‘Shout out to my mom.’ I’m talking ‘I heart mom’ surrounded by flowers.”

            Ron took a peek at her original tattoo design, and selected a few flowers to frame it.

            “God, listen to this one. ‘Hippie rich girl, wants to get a tattoo to bother her parents. Rebellion, but in the sweetest sense.”

            Ron is almost proud when Luna starts to help him choose the bouquets, adding in her own thoughts on what flowers should be considered.

            “I like to work with textures. Can we do something with that?”

            “Succulents. They’re really popular. Fun to draw. I think you would like them.”

            “You’re going to laugh! Fairy-flowers. Yeah, I don’t know either.”

            “What about you? If I could design one for you, what would it be of?”

            Ron is taken aback by her that morning. Luna had strutted into the shop just as he was opening. She would be leaving around noon to help out at the parlour, but brought him a coffee – something she had started doing whenever they worked together.

            “Um, I don’t really have any favourites. Flowers...aren’t really my thing.”

            Luna’s nose is scrunched when she laughs, and runs her hand through her hair to thread a pencil behind her ear. She doesn’t believe him, but knows it’s what he believes. So she drops it.

 

            **August 5 th, 9:30pm**

            “Wanna go grab some dinner?”

            Luna’s head snaps up, surprised at the voice.

            She had clearly drifted off into her own world.

            Sketches littered the floor around the shop and she had several pencil markings on her hands and face. Ron raised an eyebrow at her state of appearance.

            “It’s late, isn’t it?”

            “Closed an hour ago.” Ron nodded, but showed no reluctance towards the time. When Luna looks irritated enough to start yelling, he cuts her off. “You were busy, and I had stuff to get done here too. Don’t worry about it.” He offered his hand to help his partner up from the ground where she was surrounded by cactuses. “How do chicken wings sound?”

            “Delicious.”

 

            **August 10 th, 10:30am**

And there she is.

            Hand steady. Tongue out. Breathing slowly.

            It was the first time Ron had popped into the tattoo parlour all summer.

            He wanted to see her at work.

            After all, half of her designs were thanks to him.

            That morning Remus was at the front desk, greeting him as he came in. Luna didn’t miss a moment, not bothered at all by the new presence in the store. She simply continued her light chat with the customer in the chair. He remembered her telling him about this session.

            A cancer patient had been coming in all summer to have Luna work on a design across her back. Butterflies, flowers, birds, wind, music. The mosaic had it all – representing the recovering customer perfectly, and showcased all of Luna’s strengths.

            Remus let Ron take a seat next to him at the desk. It was a good view for the show.

            It was the finale.

            The creation would be done today, Luna had sworn it.

           

            **August 11 th, 9:00am**

            “You’re off today, right?”

            Luna took a second to flip through her calendar at the front desk. Remus was in the backroom and Sirius was working on a customer. She nodded, no appointments were in her name. “Seems so.”

            “Good. I am too. We’re going on a road trip.”

            “Excuse me?” Luna scoffed, sipping the iced coffee that Ron had brought for her.

            “Yup come on. Remus and Sirius don’t need you.”

            Luna shot a dirty look back to Sirius when he agreed with Ron nonchalantly.

            “Where are we going exactly?” She gathered her things, shoving them into a shoulder bag before casting a quick goodbye to her mentors. “Far?”

            “Don’t you worry your little heart out, Ms. Lovegood. Just the next town over. I’ve got a surprise.” Ron’s giddiness promptly pulled Luna to a stop, only moving again after accepting quite a few nudges.

            They don’t drive for too long. The town over was larger, the in-between stage of a town and city. As Ron pulled up to the unusually shaped building, Luna whistled in appreciation. Unlike any building she had ever seen, the conservatory was completely made of glass and solar panels. It twisted and curved against gravity, as if it was dancing with the beautiful vines and stems and roots that were housed inside.

            Ron took his time as he went through the conservatory, his heart growing with every exhibit. Much like Luna’s large project, the conservatory served as a home for flowers, butterflies, birds, wind and music. Ron hadn’t noticed Luna disappearance only a few steps into the building. Instead he finds her amongst a camp group that had visited the centre for a day trip as an interpreter toured them around. She was double the children’s height, but based on her gaped mouth and saucer sized eyes, she was learning just as much as they were.

            He felt regret when he pulled her away from the kids.

            But the regret turned into admiration when she opens her sketch book.

            Pages upon pages were rough drafts of what she had seen, followed by the common and scientific name of each flower. She had colour suggestions spread around and doodles of practised shapes. 

            “I think I get it now.” Luna flipped the sketchbook close, drawing both of their attentions to her tattoo sleeve. She traced along some of the more prominent lines and designs in silence. “You were right when you said that each flower has its own personality. But I get it now. Bouquets need balance.”

 

            **August 27 th, 8:00pm**

            He tries to not let it bother him when Luna stops popping by the Enchanted Florist.

            He knows that she’s confident with her work now and that she doesn’t really have a need to visit him anymore.

            It’s made official that day, when Luna hands over a portfolio to his mother.

            It’s thick and full of her designs inspired by her time spent over the past month.

            His mother is misty for the rest of the day, after studying her the finished sketches.

            When Ron takes time to look through the portfolio himself, closing the shop to sit back and see what he had helped create, he noticed that if she had used the sketch on a customer, she had taken a picture of her tattoo work and attached it to the sketch. He recognized them, he recognized his voice. The sketches begin with simple designs, working their way into intricate pieces of art by the end.

            The finale page, however, was another simple design.

            A black and white lotus.

            Underneath the sketch, it a sloppy cursive text was an inscription.

            _Though often representing purity, lotuses are also signs of ultimate enlightenment, a bearer of understanding and a deep knowledge for life._ And in the top corner, almost unrecognizable, was a name. _Ron Weasley._

      

            **August 28 th, 10:00pm**

He hadn’t slept the night before.

            Tossing and turning, Ron replayed the conversation all day that he and Luna had almost a month ago. _What about you? If I could design one for you, what would it be of?_ And he said he didn’t know. But now he did.

            Packing up the last of his things into the car so that he was ready to go back to school in the morning, Ron bothered his father for the keys to the Enchanted Florist. In the back, where his mother did a lot of housekeeping duties, was where the family kept their dried flowers. Though they were mostly Rhododendron as a symbol of Ginny, Ron knew that his parents kept a few special morning-glories.

            Moonflowers.

            In a black basket, he collected several of the large, dried flowers.

            She wouldn’t be in the shop much longer for the night so he moved swiftly.

            The light jingle of the bell announced his arrival into the parlour, causing Luna to look up from where she was sweeping the floors.

            “Oh, hey Ronald, what’s up?”

            Ron crossed the room. In one hand was his arrangement for her. And in the other was the sketch she had drawn for him. “I would like to book an appointment, please. Immediately.”

            Luna accepted the basket, curiously studying the flower petals with awe.

            She nods, turning the machines back on while he settles on the available chair.


End file.
